


"It's okay," she said.

by visenyathedragoness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visenyathedragoness/pseuds/visenyathedragoness
Summary: Jon lives in a guesthouse of the Stark Mansion after Catelyn kicked him out. This is a story of Arya visiting him, catching him smoking and wanting more.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter One

Jon was sitting in his room when he heard the door to the guest house open. At eleven at night Jon could only think of one person who would be coming to visit him without warning, Arya. She still didn’t know he smoked, which was about to become an issue he realized as he held a lit blunt in his hand. The lights were off though and his bedroom door was shut and locked so as bad as it made him feel to even think the thought he hoped that Arya would leave him alone.

Of course, it is Arya though and Jon knows no one more persistent than his little wolf. It takes less than a minute for her to start knocking, quite loudly, on his door.

“Jon! Jon let me in I know you’re not asleep,” she demanded.

Jon weighed his options and ultimately decided it would be better to let her in on his secret than shut her out, especially since before now he had never kept anything to her, she deserved to know. So he got up, unlocking the door and letting her in, blunt still in hand.

As the door opened for her a cloud of pungent smoke was released from the room and Jon was revealed. It was different than how she normally saw him, his eyes were low and red, his room was dark except for a strip of colored LEDs and he was shirtless, wearing only athletic shorts. He also had something in his hand, something smoking.

Jon motioned her in before shutting and relocking the door behind her and went over to sit on the bed. He just watched her until she made her way to sit next to him. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking yet, and that concerned part of him, but at the same time he felt an odd sense of relief like he was getting something necessary done and over with.

“I’m smoking weed,” Jon said out of nowhere.

“No shit stupid, I know what weed smells like.”

  
He looks at her, unsure how to respond, she’s just sitting there, cross-legged in one of his own shirts and shorts so short surely her mother would disapprove of her even sleeping in them. He just stares for a minute, hyper-focused on the way the stray hair coming loose from her messy bun framed her face.

“Are you gonna let me hit that?” She’s looking straight at the blunt in his hand.

In response, Jon takes a long rip, ashes the blunt in a tray that he has on his bed and then offers it to her.

She takes it out of his hand, asks nothing and proceeds to take a long rip like he did a moment before. Before she can even exhale she starts coughing up her lungs and Jon bursts out laughing.

“You’re okay,” he says handing her water, her face has turned red, both from the exertion of coughing and what he can tell is embarrassment, she doesn’t want him to think less of her. 

She accepts the water and drinks down more than half before she hands it back.

“That hurt,” she said and then laughed.

“You shouldn’t try to take such a big hit when you’ve never smoked before,” he says eyebrow raised.

“Well I wanna do it again so you better show me the right way,” she smirks.

“Just puff it a couple times, lightly.”

Arya brings the blunt back to her lips and lightly puffs it a few times, she exhales without coughing but smoke gets it her eyes and they start watering.

Jon takes the blunt out of her hands and hits it once before saying, “I want to try something if it’s okay with you, it’ll be easier.”

She nods enthusiastically.

“Come here,” he instructs and she moves closer to him, “do you know what shotgunning is?”

“It’s when someone breathes smoke into your mouth, right?” she says.

“That’s what I want to do because you’ll still get the effects but it won’t be as harsh.”

“What are you waiting for then?” she asks.

Jon doesn’t reply, instead, he takes a long drag and then uses his free hand to guide her face close to his, with their lips nearly touching he begins to exhale, instinctively she had opened her mouth and inhales. She then sits back and exhales, and as Jon expected she handles it with ease this time. She knows this too and smiles triumphantly.

“Again?” she asks excitedly.

Jon obliges, taking another hit, this time she moves closer on her own. It continues like this, and Arya begins to experience her first high. As she gets higher she gets less coordinated with her movements but she’s enjoying this a lot and wants to keep going.

The next hit though she leans in too far and her lips make contact with Jon’s as he exhales into her mouth. 

“You know typically you don’t kiss the person that’s shotgunning,” Jon points out.

“I didn’t kiss you stupid,” Arya says, joining in with Jon’s laughter. “This is a kiss,” she leans in again, with no smoke as a pretense and kisses him full on the lips. It’s dry and closed-mouthed and over before Jon even has a chance to respond.

“Arya!” Jon scolds, “I’m your cousin, you shouldn’t be kissing me at all, what would your mother think?”

“She wouldn’t approve, she wouldn’t approve of you getting me high either. But I couldn’t give a shit if she approves or not, it’s not like she’ll know anyway,” she points out.

“Even so, we’re family, family can’t do that kind of stuff,” Jon wasn’t even convincing himself. He tried to lie to himself, that it wasn’t like that, that it never would be, that she wasn’t the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, that he truly wanted nothing, no one if it wasn’t her. But deep down he knew, and she probably did too.

“It doesn’t matter stupid, I love you, it doesn’t bother me that we’re cousins,” but even as she said it some sort of doubt began to show on her face. “I didn’t think it mattered that much to you.”

Jon thought for a moment, truly weighing his options, he shouldn’t do anything with her, but there was definitely a part of him that wanted to.

“I love you too little wolf, but you really shouldn’t be kissing me,” he finally decided to say.

“But if you love me then it shouldn’t matter. I want you Jon, the thought of anyone else kissing me, touching me, is repulsive, it’s only ever been you, cousin or not I don’t care.”

Jon found there was less and less that he could think of in his defense. He shouldn’t do anything even along those lines. But she didn’t seem to think any of those reasons were valid and he didn’t have much to go on. He was starting to get frustrated denying something that they both, to some extent, wanted.

“What would you have me do Arya, kiss you? Fuck you? Have a whole little life with you hidden from your family?”

His words had the opposite of the intended effect as Arya imagined just that, him kissing her, fucking her, between her own desires and the high nothing sounded better than exactly that. 

“I don’t want to hide, but yeah Jon that’s what I want. I want you to kiss me and touch me and fuck me, I want to be yours.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Why not? Do you not want me too?” Arya sounded unsure.

He could lie to her, tell her no, say the very idea repulsed him and she shouldn’t bring it up again. Tell her that she should leave. But that’s all it is, lies, and Jon didn’t lie, not to her.

“Of course I want you, but it’s not right.”

Arya smirked, and instinctively Jon knew she wasn't about to let this go. She proves him right as she climbs on top of his lap before he even has a chance to stop her. But any pleas for her to stop wouldn’t be genuine, honestly, it felt so good to have her on top of him.

Hesitantly she starts to move her hips, just a little, seeking some sort of friction to ease the throbbing need to be touched. A wetness had developed between her legs and it made even the small movements against him feel amazing. As she continued she felt him begin to harden beneath her and she took it as encouragement. She adjusted herself so she could grind more directly against him, startling him, especially when she lets out a breathy barely-there moan.

Jon finally snaps out of the near paralyzing shock of having his little cousin grinding against his now rock solid dick and reaches out slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt to rest on her waist. He pulls her down more fully against him, he too seeking some relief.

She slows for a moment and Jon is nervous that he’s gone too far despite what she had said but she continues to grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and over her head. She tosses it somewhere and Jon is left with a perfect view.

She hadn’t worn a bra and now Jon was able to see her naked from the waist up, her breasts aren’t large but their firm and perky and Jon has to fight himself not to take one of her rosy and pointed nipples into his mouth. She takes his hands and guides them up to feel more of her recently revealed skin.

It’s Jon who decides to guide her face to him, much like the first time he had shotgunned her smoke that night, but this time bringing her lips to fully rest against his. Rather than sitting in shock like the first time she kissed him he moves his lips against her and when he pulls away he swears he feels high in a way that not even weed does to him.

He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her tight against him in a sort of hug. She locks her arms behind his head in response and both take a second to appreciate how nice the skin on skin contact is.

Jon felt more turned on than he can ever remember with his cousin’s tits pressed up against his bare chest. She had started moving her hips again and it was too much and not enough at the same time.

In a burst of boldness, Jon flips them so Arya is on her back with him over her. She’s out of breath and clearly turned on more than he could even believe. He kisses her once, lightly on her lips, and starts to kiss his way down. First, her neck and then her breasts, teasing her before finally taking her nipples into his mouth. He doesn’t stop there, going lower and kissing her stomach finally reaching the waistband of those incredibly tiny shorts.

He looks up to her for her reaction as he hooks his fingers into her waistband, waiting only for her nod of permission before pulling them down. When they are off and discarded who knows where Jon gently prompts her to spread her legs as he sits at the bottom of the bed looking at her. She does and he’s met with the view of her clean-shaven pussy, pretty, and pink and glistening with her wetness.

“You’re beautiful,” he says in awe.

She lays there letting him take in the view, admire her nakedness, and feeling wanted in a way she never had before.

After a minute of just looking at her, he reaches out with a single finger and starts to lightly run it around her pussy and her clit, teasing her until she’s whining before finally rubbing soft circles directed on her clit. She moans at the direct contact and tries to push herself down more fully on his hand. 

He moves his fingers away completely before slowly sliding one digit into her dripping wet entrance. She’s so tight, even with just one and he can feel her clenching around him. After sliding his finger in and out a few times he buries it as deeply as he can in her and then leans down, sucking her clit and teasing it with his tongue. And as if that wasn’t enough he repeatedly begins bending his finger inside her, hitting that perfect spot making her practically yell out. 

By now she had one hand tangled in his silky hair and the other gripping the mattress and she got closer and closer, Jon increased the speed and intensity of his movements for a minute before she convulses around his finger, yells out his name and covers his hand in a sheen of wetness.

She takes a moment to recover from the post-orgasmic high and takes in the sight of her cousin kneeling between her spread legs. His shorts do little to hide his very obvious erection, which even through the fabric looked large. She’s eager to see more and scrambles to her knees so she can grab onto the waistband of his shorts and start pulling. Jon moves back, standing up and she gets worried for a minute that he doesn’t want the same thing she does but her fears are quickly alleviated as he pulls his shorts down and off, letting his dick spring free and quickly climbing back on the bed.

Arya takes this as her opportunity and wraps a hand around him, he’s so hard but the skin is velvet soft and she immediately loves the weight of him in her hand.

“Jon, please. I want you inside me,” she practically begs.

He doesn’t reply, just pushes her back so she’s laying down, she spreads her legs for him, hooking her ankles around his legs and trying to pull him closer to her. He obliges, moving so his dick is right up against her and he uses the tip to run through her wetness and brush up against her clit over and over.

Finally, he begins to push against her entrance, just a little and again she tries to use her legs to pull him closer, pull him into her. He pushes in a little more, not enough she thinks. Jon starts moving in and out, just with the tip at first but each time is a little more until he startles her with one hard thrust and suddenly he is buried to the hilt. They both gasp and stay that way for a moment, him enjoying the wet tight heat. So tight. Letting her adjust for a moment to the way he’s stretching her out.

He doesn’t stay like that long though, soon setting a relentless pace, lost to the feeling of his cousin’s pussy wrapped around his dick. She locks him against her with her legs, pulling him deeper and never letting him get too far away. 

Soon Arya pushes him back, letting his dick slip out of her, she whines at the loss but continues pushing back until he’s the one laying down. She admired the way his dick stands up straight, glistening with her own juices, but she wants him back inside of her and gets on top of him, sinking back down and beginning to ride him hard and fast like her life depends on it.

The new angle hits that perfect spot inside of her again and again, pushing her closer to the edge. It doesn’t take long until she loses her rhythm, Jon grabs her ass to help her continue and it’s too much for her to hold on any longer. With his name on her lips, she comes.

Jon wasn’t prepared for the way her pussy tightened and convulsed, on his fingers was one thing but on his dick, it felt better than he could’ve imagined. With the way she was squeezing him, he knew he wouldn’t last.

“Arya, get off, I’m about to cum,” Jon pleaded.

Arya just began to bounce on his dick with more determination.

“Just do it,” she said.

Despite everything in him telling Jon this was a bad idea, that he couldn’t come inside his little cousin, it was all too much, it felt too good and he couldn’t hold out any longer. Her words and movements pushed him over the edge and he came, face twisted in pleasure as he erratically thrust up into her.

She could feel the way his dick twitched, felt each spurt of come being released inside of her. She was satisfied and slowed her movements until she was just sitting, with him still inside her.

“Arya,” he pleads, feeling guilty, but unable to deny that she was the best feeling thing he had ever experienced.

“It’s okay,” she kisses him, lightly, just to reassure him.

She finally moves off him, come leaking out of her, some dripping onto him as she moves to his side.

“I’m sorry,” Jon says but she cuts him off.

“Jon, stop. I wanted it, all of it, I won’t hear it,” she’s firm about it.

“I shouldn’t have come inside you,” he was nervous now as if it wasn’t enough that he fucked his cousin, he had to go and come in her too.

“Jon, you know I’m on the pill, it’s okay,” she reassures him, “And I love you.”

  
“I love you too, little wolf, you know that.”

He still feels like an asshole for it but she’s right. He pulls her closer, holding her against him. His head tells him that it’s wrong, all of it, but it felt so right, so natural. How could something be wrong when it feels so right. He doesn’t dwell on it, instead of focusing on the beautiful girl in his arms.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” she asks.

Jon’s relief is immediate, fearing some part of her would want to leave, to forget this even happened, even fearing she would hate him.

“Of course.”

They stay like that, her in his arms, legs tangled together as they fall asleep. They’ll have to talk about this more eventually but for now, it’s enough, just to sleep in each other’s arms, warm and satisfied and happy to have the other so close.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I wanted to post it to give a little update. This leads up to the next chapter that I'm working on which will be longer. The next one should be up soon.

Jon wakes up slowly, slower than he’s used to, and later too. Still heavy from sleep, it takes him a while to open his eyes. But the light streaming in through the cracks in the blinds made evident that he had slept in. His hard dick pressed up against Arya’s bare ass made it evident that what happened last night hadn’t been a dream.

He’s unsure what to think because sure she feels good in his arms, and inside, inside she felt perfect. But if she regrets it, what then? Does she hate him? Tell her mother? Catelyn would surely throw him out of the manner completely if she heard about this, not only getting her daughter high but fucking his own little cousin raw, he would be fucked. Jon loves her though and he lets that love blind him to the possible repercussions, at least for now.

Arya shifts in his arms, wiggling her ass against him and grinding back on his morning erection until it slides between her thighs where he could feel a hint of wetness leaking out of her still uncovered pussy. Jon lets out a little groan at the contact and Arya turns her head back to flash him a grin, a glint of mischief in her eye. When she propped herself up to look at him the sheet slid down exposing her breasts. She made no move to recover them and the cool air of the room had her nipples hardening into little points. 

Jon looked at her in awe for a minute before getting a possessive wave of jealousy. It was time he asked Arya a couple of questions.

“Good morning little sister,” he said scooping her in his arms and pulling her back against his chest, he started teasing a nipple with his fingers.

“I’m your cousin, stupid,” she said lovingly. She rubbed herself against his cock more until her lips were spread and her juices coated his dick and letting it slide smoothly over her clit and pussy.

“You’ll always be my little sister,” he replied automatically.

“Strange, I didn’t think you were supposed to fuck your sister,” Arya giggled.

“You were the one who tried to fuck me, little wolf,” Jon pointed out, he was breathing heavier now, but so was she.

“Yeah. And I’m glad I did,” Arya replied matter of factly.

“Have you fucked anyone else?” Jon asked, his grip on her tightened.

Arya halted her movements for a moment before saying, “Only you, only ever you Jon.”

“If we’re doing this I need to know you’re mine. Not losing you to someone else, not losing you to a disapproving family, mine,” he stated seriously.

“Yours, always, only ever yours,” she promised, her breath was coming short and her pussy was dripping all over where he rested between the lips of her inner thighs.

Jon makes a subtle but sudden move, “Mine,” is all he says before using the changed angle to allow him to thrust up until he once again was filling her pussy, deep inside her, stretching her wide.

“Your’s,” she sighs out.


End file.
